snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Luc Auditore
Lucio Serge Auditore is a Norwegian-born wizard who graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after previously attending Durmstrang Institute until his third year. Currently, he works in the Norwegian Ministry of Magic as a Security Officer. Previously in the British Ministry of Magic he started as a YATI Auror Trainee, promoting to Auror and then working as a Security Sentinel before relocating. His ancestry traces back far enough revealing a Seer deep in his Italian father's bloodline. Though Luc like the many generations before him has failed to inherit the 'inner eye', that hasn't stopped him from seeing and hearing the out-of-ordinary. Early Life & Upbringing Luc is a leapling born (29 February 2068) in Oslo, Norway to alumni of Hogwarts, Walter Auditore, and Selena-Rose Potter. His father, Walter, was a former Slytherin, graduating in 2061, while Selena-Rose was in Gryffindor, graduating in 2065. The two worked at a local Magic Artifacts company, effectively making muggle-made appliances compatible with wizard-use before working for the Norwegian Ministry of Magic. He is the nephew to Charely Potter. Luc would marry his Hogwarts sweetheart Claudette (née Poignont) and together they have two daughters named Lia (born 2093) & Sibyl (2096) and one son Cecil (2096). Following the tragedies among the Potters, baby Luc had been kept under special care with his cousin Wade. Since then, Luc grew accustomed to the attention, care, and peace surrounding him. Whenever Luc wasn't with Wade, he is considered a mama's boy, remaining by her side whenever possible. He prefers to act more like his leap year age than his chronological age, although it is now becoming more difficult as he grows taller. Luc's first magic abilities showed when he fell off of Wade's back whilst climbing a tall tree, bouncing off the ground a few times. His childhood remained blissful by the time he received his letter to Durmstrang. Following personal and environmental issues during his third year, he followed his cousin Wade's footsteps into transferring to Hogwarts the following year after his parent's incarceration. School Years By rare occurrence, at the age of ten (chronologically), Luc was accepted into Durmstrang into the Gifted program. The program usually consisted of ten eligible younger students who spent time learning mainly history and some theoretical spells up until they are able to purchase their first wand at eleven. Gifted students were usually reclusive outside of classes due to their vulnerability of being tested on by unkind students without a wand of their own for protection. This led Luc to hang around Wade, who was in his fourth year, for protection and guidance. Wade occasionally allowed Luc to test out his wand but had to stop after Luc blasted a hole through the school wall, earning Wade a month of detention as he took the blame for it. Luc during this year had trouble being taken seriously by others from his crying at the harshest criticism during his assignments. After hearing that Wade wouldn't be staying at Durmstrang any longer, he cried as much as possible in his sleep, effectively making it more difficult for him to shed any more tears. First year= First year During the summer, Luc spent as much time with his Uncle Charely and Wade knowing that he wouldn't be seeing them for a whole school year. He had finally managed to learn to surf after years of practice and was able to have a bucket of chips for congratulations. Luc's first wand was finally purchased and he made his official year as a first-year back at Durmstrang. In his first year, Luc had to endure some teasing from the older students who knew that Wade wasn't around to protect him any longer. Not wanting to get into trouble, he ran off to tell the Professors, only to be chastised for not taking any action against them, earning himself detention for incompetence. Which was totally unfair to him. The reason for this detention amused the Head of detention, who then promised to make a 'man' out of Luc by the end of the year so he could properly serve detention. The head of detention scared Luc, who just decided to learn how to master protection spells in the library for himself and his stash of curly fries so he never had to deal with any trouble again. Other students labeled him as 'weird' by the end of the year, which Luc didn't seem to mind. He was happy in his own little world. He looked forward to the next summer. |-|Second year= Second year Luc seemed to rely on hiding, even more, this year. He started experiencing a growth spurt, to his disappointment, as this was making his adventures under the bed more difficult. Trouble seemed to follow him even more, teachers were starting to see his resemblance to Wade. A group of seventh years enjoyed getting him into trouble, by scaring him enough to scream, which led him to more regular detention nights. Luc was growing uncomfortable in the school, making him extra quiet during the lessons, being afraid to ask the teacher questions now. Perhaps having him in the gifted program was a mistake? Luc also started to notice the pretty girls, who found him adorably strange. His dorm-mate, Frances, eventually stopped trying to get him to ask one of the girls out since Luc seemed perfectly okay with hiding under the bed with his stash of curly fries and random writings. Trouble kept threatening Luc by the very end, his patience for the seventh years to leave him alone was wearing thin. He then planned with Frances for the perfect comeback against them before they graduate. Before their ceremony, they planted itching powder in their graduation robes and sticking solution into the sole of their shoes. They happily watched the scene above on the school roofs before setting off for the ending feast. Luc then persuaded his parents to let him stay with his Uncle Charely for the summer so he could "grow up" and become stronger for the next year. Little did they know, however, that he was also going to stock up on items that would protect him from any danger in his upcoming third year. Part of Luc's summer, left him feeling alone and jealous. His Uncle Charely was dating a co-worker, Victoria, whom Luc found amusing with how embarrassed she got occasionally. Then of course, when his cousin Wade spent a short time with him before going to Disneyland in Paris with his girlfriend, Indy. That left him bitter for a while. Despite that, Luc enjoyed his time with his Uncle as he learned to cook, some basic muggle defenses, and even had Disney movie nights to make up for not going. When he was left alone, he spent time with Victoria's son Bart, and another girl named Brynn. They were chronologically younger than Luc, so he became their designated babysitter. This worked out great, as he for once was respected and they had many top-secret missions that involved leaving their chaperones and plotting. Revenges were very sweet. |-|Third year= Third year Luc returned to Durmstrang fairly hopeful. He grew a lot over the summer physically and confident wise, which helped him stand up against an older student who tried to stun him while on the train. Luc locked his compartment door preventing anyone from trying the same, though he struggled to try to lift it before the train took off again. Clumsy became an even more common trait found in him, as he nearly spilled his porridge on a number of Professors. Another new thing for Luc was his interest in girls, the wrong kind, unfortunately. Wanting to have true first love like his cousin has with Indy, he became desperate for the affections of a Demetria Clotterson, never mind that she was a fifth-year and known to not be so nice to people below her. Indeed, she slapped him after he first clumsily asked her out after tripping on her and burnt his flowers claiming she was allergic but called him sweet for trying. It took a lot of coaxing from his friends, Wade, and Indy to get him to forget about her. Naturally, Luc didn't listen and was devastated to find that she already gained a new boyfriend. All hope wasn't lost though, as eventually after enough attempts and a recent outbreak in sickness, taking away his roommate, Demetria became more friendly towards him. Introducing Luc into her clan, his reputation grew along with his ego and eventual recklessness. He spent more time outdoors, rarely sleeping, to the point of where he was assigned a prefect to guard and make sure he didn't violate curfew again... It failed, and detentions became the least of Luc's worries after a while. Near the end of the school term Luc was growing bored in his room while on lock-down. He had been so use to sneaking outside at night that three weeks without any fresh air in the night was prickling his nerves. Eventually, he tried out a spell to open the window without detection, instead, he blew it up leaving a hole in the wall along with the window being shattered. Hiding under the covers he was eventually caught as everyone saw the scene taking place with Luc pleading with the Head for forgiveness. He served his final detention that left Luc more than scarred physically. The Head of Detention crossed the line between student-professor relationship with him, leading Luc to send a Knockback Jinx at him. Visibly shaking, he was led to the Headmaster's office prepared to be expelled as his parents were sent in to collect him. When Luc recounted the story, the Headmaster didn't believe him, but his parents did, demanding their memories be revealed. After the truth was revealed, out of anger, his father delivered the Cruciatus curse on the Head of Detention before his mother finished him off with the Killing curse. It was a huge spectacle as the parents were detained and Luc was sent to the local Ministry as his parents were pardoned on the circumstance but work-related issues started an investigation on them where their businesses were called into question, leading to their arrest. This was not how Luc planned to end his time at Durmstrang as Charely took custody of him so he would attend Hogwarts for the rest of his education. Before that though, Luc was sent to St. Mungo's to start the healing process. |-|Fourth year= Fourth year After recovering from the attack, Luc returned to his Uncle Charely's home for the summer, no longer able to stay at his parents. He retained his old habits, though to a lesser extent, now wanting to seem cooler. With a new environment, he became more excited about the challenges and was looking forward to starting at Hogwarts. Once Luc was sorted into Gryffindor, Bart, Brynn and he started their plans to take over the world, without the help of anyone. Of course, it was easier said than done when the Professors weren't as lenient here. Following his healer's orders, he was barred from trying out for Quidditch to prevent possible head injuries. During the games, he would watch in the stands, before choosing to sleep through them so he didn't feel as bad not playing like he wanted to. This turned out for the better as he became infected with the aging disease. The effects were fun to him at first as he preceded to grow out a beard rivaling elder wizards, before the aches and pains set on. His friend Bart experienced the worst of them later on, making Luc leave before the feast to get treated as well and keep Bart's spirits up at St. Mungo's. |-|Fifth year= Fifth year Luc returned to Hogwarts after a rather uneventful summer. Instead of interning he spent time at Victoria, his Uncle Charely's and Wade and Indy's place when he wasn't in Norway visiting his parents. Though Vic wasn't engaged to his Uncle anymore, he still considered her family and would happily spend time with her and Bart and his new cousins, Elisa and Alana. Luc was fairly happy during this time at Hogwarts during the few moments he wasn't hard at work studying for his O.W.L's. Luc met a Slytherin who had also transfer from Durmstrang, Vinnie McFay, was watching him do push-ups one evening. He was busy continuing his training to become an Auror after school and she seemed to like him as much as he liked her. Not wanting to scare her, he worked on being charming by cooking and watching out for her.. And naturally being clumsy and adorkable to her amusement. They eventually kissed during a Hogsmeade weekend in the Three Broomsticks. She turned down his offer to be his girlfriend but remained good friends right after. The winter at Hogwarts prolonged into the spring, with enough blizzards to cause the school to be snowed in. Unfortunately, this stopped his adventuring on the roof and sneaking out at night. Also on the fact that he and Bart couldn't make it to his cousin's wedding. The only 'good' thing out of this was more studying for him to do well on his O.W.L's, whenever they were able to take it. |-|Sixth year= Sixth year Eventually, Luc took his O.W.L's and earned eleven of them happily. The rest of his days were spent as usual between seeing Vicky, Bart, Brynn, Wade, and Indy while living with Uncle Charely. Until he went shopping for his new school items at Diagon Alley. He met a soon-to-be transfer from Beauxbatons Claudette, who struck him by her beauty and cute personality. His attempts at charming her seem to work as she allowed him to be her tour guide throughout the school and soon to be Hogsmeade. Over time they grew close and became good friends. Eventually, he asked her out on a date, and she accepted! They went to Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade enjoying tea time before going to practice spells in Dervish & Banges ending their date on a high note. Eventually, after enough dates and his chronologically seventeenth birthday, Luc asked her out and Claudette happily accepted. Now they were the new couple at Hogwarts. The rest of the school year went swimmingly for Luc as he noticed how weird people were acting like characters from a book. |-|Seventh year= Seventh year During the summer Luc, as usual, went to a lot of places. Between babysitting his cousins, hanging out with Wade and Indy and Vicky and Bart, he also spent time at his friend Tobias' new home and on dates with Claudette. The Wizrock concert eventually started in Diagon Alley and he had fun going there with Tobi. It was a fun summer overall for him as he prepared for his final year at Hogwarts. The most fun being him now allowed to perform magic outside of school since he was of age. Luc's final year was full of fun and stress from the course work. He was quite relieved to not be chosen as Head Boy (more so that no one else in his year earned the badge either). So he continued spending time with his girlfriend and friends on the school roof. While his classmates were helping the school map out all the secret entrances, Luc spent his time in the library to practice new Defensive spells. He wanted to continue his top-earning grades streak as the days for his dream in becoming an Auror was approaching closer behind the NEWTs. He was no longer shocked by the news on more additions to the family with Vic and Professor Culloden expecting his first child with her, and Wade and Indy plan to have another one before the end of next year. After reaching his full height of 6'5 (196 cm) during the break he requested a change in his potions because being taller than all the teachers was a very awkward feeling to him from the side effects of it. Aside from more frequent outbursts (from the time he shouted his love for Claudette during their date in public), he adjusted just fine with the new medicine. Luc made arrangements (all by himself!) to visit his parents again in Nurmengard prison and invited Claudette to come along during the summer (which she accepted). He decided to keep the house he grew up in before his transfer to Hogwarts that was turned over to him since his parents' incarceration. He would stay there occasionally but make sure someone went there to keep up its fine condition. Luc's summer started in a saddened yet excited moment, knowing he graduated from Hogwarts. After discussing the plans with one of his best friends, Tobi, their plan on giving his younger brother a cow was put into motion. Avoiding his nighttime treatment, he snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to Tobi's house and together they went over to a neighbor and removed a cow from there. Under the impression that he had gotten the approval of Tobi's dads for the idea, they floated over the cow, named Rosie, and brought her inside to introduce her to Curtis. It didn't end well, to say the least. Professor Thompson had owled his Uncle Charely recommending Luc to see his healer and discuss what had happened. He was kept at St. Mungo's for two weeks of observation seeing as he experienced such high energy after one missed dosage of his usual potions. The rest of the month he volunteered there helping clean the rooms and bedpans and other assortments as 'punishment'. Luc still managed to see Tobi during his time there but had to let him know that he would still be going off to Sweden to see his parents and make sure his new home was okay before coming back. Adult Years Following graduation, Luc went to work for the Ministry achieving his dream to become an Auror. He stayed in touch with the Potter family and visiting his friends before earning enough pay to live on his own. He worked hard for the next few years going about his work life until he proposed to his Hogwarts sweetheart Claudette who accepted. In June of 2092, they married and lived together getting started on building a family right away. They flew over to visit his parents in Nurmengard while they were incarcerated who were more than welcoming to Claudette. Since Luc was left a home for them to live and the constant traveling was eating their expenses, along with now having three children, they made the move to Norway where Luc now resides working as a Security Officer. He visited the Potter family for some time after hearing the death of his first cousin once removed, Tad, attending the funeral and being there for his oldest cousin, Wade. Occasionally, Luc visits his longtime friend Toby where their kids would play together while they watch (and join in on the playing too). He was a very happy man. Work & Academic History Norwegian Ministry of Magic Magical Law Enforcement: Ministry Security Officer - (January 2098 - Present) Magical Law Enforcement: Ministry Sentinel - (January 2097 - December 2097) British Ministry of Magic Magical Law Enforcement: Ministry Sentinel - (January 2094 - December 2096) Magical Law Enforcement: Auror - (January 2090 - December 2093) Magical Law Enforcement: YATI - (January 2087 - December 2089) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Fourth - Seventh year - (Fall 2082 - Spring 2086) 'Durmstrang Institute of Magic ' First - Third year - (Fall 2079 - Spring 2082) O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Appearances Luc is naturally brunette, though has gotten to experimenting with his looks after leaving home for school. He had his long hair cut and left ear pierced when he was eleven. Luc likes to have fun. Not one for rejection or failure, he will do whatever it takes to escape it or he'll plan a way on how to come back on top. Luc-and-Dad.jpg|Luc with his dad, Walter Selena-luc (2).jpg|With mum, Selena, 2074 Edyjkydkyd.jpg|Featured in Witch Weekly with his mum, 2077 Tumblr mpom7ukDRU1r0cefco10 250.gif|Fun in the fields of Durmstrang tumblr_mox22rED0x1svax8wo2_1280.jpg|Advice from Frances Luc-DurmstrangPortrait.jpg|Durmstrang Uniform fashion-house-burberry-presented-a-new-collection-spring-summer-20143.jpg|Demetria (left) introduces Luc to other girls 109d8626d5cd11e2957422000a1f8ac8_7.jpg|Walking with Shadow 5290d4e86a1b11e2866922000a1fbcb1_7.jpg|Lunch with cousin Wade UDJLgPbF.jpg|Fifth year Gryffindor (by Emms) Luc-Bart-Brynn.png|Luc, Bart and Brynn together 3broomsticks-ludette.jpg|At The Three Broomsticks with Claudette luc-tobi-test.png|Hanging out with Tobes Tumblr nnoi0a6Zls1uuwnt8o5 1280.jpg|Full fledged Auror (2090) 43005442 2253845611323743 2354479585872343270 n.jpg|Happy Luc (2093) 27893482 161738981213985 7479712080291954688 n.jpg|Holding Cecil (2096) One trait Luc inherited from his Gryffindor mom was the difficulty in remaining quiet, he can become excessively chatty and ramble on and on until he is silenced. On his father's side, he's grown to love climbing and free-running, even if climbing onto the roofs isn't acceptable behavior. Another trait of his is on his tendency to hear and read things in different ways, often twisting the meaning of them when it comes to recollecting. Traits in which his healer's were familiar with recognising when it came to his diagnosis and helping him get sorted in Gryffindor after transferring to Hogwarts. Luc has since grown both physically and mentally throughout his schooling years. The few things that remain is his persistence and ambition to succeed in whatever task he is assigned. Extra *Luc's younger character portrayal during Durmstrang years for Year 1 & 2 was Leo Dobson. *His current character model starting from Year 3 on is Will Higginson. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2086 Category:Wolverine Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Gryffindor Category:YATI Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Alumni Category:Aurors